Zatanna The Spy
by FangirlRox11
Summary: Zatanna's mission is 2 b a spy. "um.. yeah we kissed and are having issues, so we need some time to think about stuff' is what Zatanna thought she could have said but decided it's best not to tell Batman everything that goes on within the team" Chap 2
1. Chapter 1

**The Crisis **

**Summary**

**The light are back. All magic users in the world (superheroes) are one by one being kidnapped. One of the kidnapped- Raven made contact with zatanna through her dreams. Zatanna wakes up terrified, miss martian uses telepathy to project ravens message. It is decided to have Zatanna captured as a spy.**

**A/N hey FangirlRoxx here. This is my first fanfic EVER. So forgive me if its terrible! The Story takes place b/w season 1 and season 2. Im waiting for season 2 ep 3 right now. There are gonna be the main pairings and all. Please be gentle! Or not,**

**Disclaimer: I guess i should do this cuz every story i read does this but WHY? I mean its FANFICTION, but oh well? I do not own young justice.**

* * *

"Zatanna? Can you hear me?" said raven. "Yeah, loud and clear. What's up?" said Zatanna. She made her way towards the kitchen in Mount Justice. They were just into the new year."...Be careful!..." Raven said. Zatanna walked into the hallway, away from all the noise. "Raven what's wrong? The lines not good, you keep getting cut off" said zatanna. She began to worry, Raven rarely called just to talk. " They're coming! Zatanna you-" Raven said before she was cut off.

Zatanna was worried, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She was already upset over her missing father. He disappeared 3 weeks ago. She ran to find the others. She saw Wally and Khaldur, in the practise room. Wally was getting his but kicked by khaldur. Artemis walked in to find wally lying on the floor of the training room next to a big FAIL sign. Artemis immediately saw the opportunity to mock him. Zatanna knew where this would end up between those two and immediately stepped in. " Hey guys, I need your help."she said. " what is the matter?" asked khaldur. Zatanna explained the story of raven and the phone. Her teammates understood.

"Why don't you just ask Robin?" said Artemis. A blush quickly spread out on Zatanna's cheeks as she remembered her bold actions of (A/N spoiler alert for some peolple) on new years eve. She felt dizzy just remembering it. She kissed the boy wonder. Thinking about it made her all giddy and a small grin crept on her face. The fact she was so happy about was that he kissed back. Her change in mood was not unnoticed by the rest of her teammates. Wally of course was the fastest to react. " she can't do that" Wally said with a huge smirk on his face, " if she goes and asks him they are going to have to talk about New years Eve, and all its events". Wally burst in to laughter.

"You're one to talk seeing as you started those chain of 'events' with artemis" Zatanna responded. It was now her turn to smirk, while wally completely shut up. Khaldur cleared his throat. "No matter the circumstances, It would be best to talk to Robin about your issue with your friend" said Khaldur, " you never know, it might be of importance". Zatanna was completely snapped out of her worries concerning the boy wonder and focused again on the strange call.

"Wait!" yelled wally as Zatanna was half way through the door. Zatanna turned on her heels and waited for him to talk. "Robin has to leave for gotham at 8 o'clock" He said. "What time is it now?" asked Zatanna. " Its half past 8" said Khaldur, " he must already be gone, but he will be back tomorrow. It is best to get some rest now. Let us retire to bed" Theothers followed his orders and made their way to bed. Zatanna heard Wally and Artemis arguing in the halls on the way to their rooms.

Zatanna got to her room. She still coudn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

_In Zatanna's Dream_

A purple(or blue) cloaked figure was flying over a city. It was a girl about the same age as Zatanna herself. She was being chased by another dark cloaked figure. But it was male and much larger. She was backed against a wall of a tall building. The cloaked Male raised his hands and an electric current came and electrocuted the young female. Her hood fell off Zatanna saw her face it was Raven. The male electrocuted her more with a second current. Raven screamed.

Out of the dream

"RAVEN!" Zatanna screamed. She was breathing heavily, shivering in the cold. She couldn't erase the thought from her mind. Something had happened to raven. Suddenly M'gann rushed in followed by artemis and Superboy who respectively waited at the door. It was a girl's room after all. The two girls tried to comfort Zatanna. Zatanna explained to them her dream and about raven. They went to Red Tornado.

"If miss martian could use her telepathy, we could find out what happened and if it has something to do with real life. Better safe than sorry." Red tornado said. Miss Martian searched Zatanna's mind. She found what they were looking for. "Raven sent you that message through magic. Something like that happened to her. She is in great danger." With that said, they waited for Batman to return in the morning to find out what should be done. Zatanna was upset. First her father, as doctor fate went missing, and now one of her friends.

The next morning

The team was in the briefing room waiting to be briefed by Batman on what they should do.

"Team we have a serious problem. We attempted to find raven but was of no use. First it was doctor fate and recently Raven went missing. On top of that it has been reported that captain marvel, wonder girl and herald are also missing." The team went solemn and were deep in thought.

"All of these people have in common is that they are magic users or related to magic and within the team or the league" said batman, "We have reason to believe Zatanna is next" the team were shocked and wide-eyed.

"that is why we want to have Zatanna captured as a spy"

* * *

**Ok so that was pretty much it please review and tell me wether its worth it or not! And ideas, questions and almost everything else is accepted so please comment and tell me whether you hate it, or if its too boring etc.**

**Fangirlroxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 The briefing**

**Robin teaches Zatanna. They haven't talked about the stuff that happened on new years eve. Zatanna is trained for a week. The team makes bets about Robin and Zatanna.**

**Hey fanfiction readers. I had some real trouble with uploading these new chapters. Dont judge me im a newbie.**

**Please read and review my story im open to all thoughts. But be gentle im still learning.**

**Disclaimer: I still dont get the point of these. I dont own young justice. They belong to whoever owns them.**

* * *

"that is why we want to have Zatanna captured as a spy"

The team were dumbfounded. They all new Zatanna was strong but this was out of her comfort zone. Zatanna's mind was racing. She had to go, she needed to find her father and her friends. But going in as a spy, is something she doesn't even know how to do.

"seeing as you have never done a mission as such, we will train you" said batman, Zatanna was surprised. It was like he was a mind reader. Of course he was the Batman. But it still creeped her out. Even more she was creeped out if she had to be trained by him. Who knows what kind of training he would put her through. She was hoping that whatever it was she would still be alive at the end.

"Don't worry, I won't be training you. If I was training you, you probably wouldn't survive" said Batman. Zatanna felt relieved and kind of insulted but she hoped it was for the best. Her fears thankfully left her.

"Since I'm not going to train you, the next best choice is for Robin to train you." Batman said. "What!" said Robin and Zatanna in unision. Their faces were bright red at the thought. "Is there a problem between you two?" asked Batman nonchalantly. Robin and Zatanna were speechless. 'um.. yeah we kissed and are having _issues, _so we need some time to think about stuff' is what Zatanna thought she could have said but decided it's best not to tell Batman everything that goes on within the team. Robin's mind was frantic 'he knows, he knows! How could he not know! He's my mentor, _**The**_ batman, Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne and we were in the watch tower! Why hasn't he said anything, Come to think of it what if he decides to give me _the talk_. Please not in front of the team!'.

Batman kept his poker face on. Even though, he was _the_ batman. He was still the rich playboy Bruce Wayne. Of course he noticed, since Robin first met Zatanna. Even a speedster would notice. That was how obvious Robin's crush was. 'What were they thinking? Especially since they kissed in the watchtower. It's in the name I 'watch' everything in that 'tower'. I could put them out of their misery but I'll enjoy it for a while'

"Well what's the problem?" asked Batman. Zatanna looked away in order to hide her blush. Robin stood ground, he couldn't lose to his mentor. Although, a blush was slowly creeping onto his face. "There's no problem" muttered the two. Batman smiled. That alone scared the team even more than any villain they have ever faced. "You're training starts now, you can have fun. _But not too much fun" _Batman said before he disappeared into the light of the zeta beam. That was enough to make Zatanna burst from embarrassment. Robin was the first to recover from Batman's briefing. Seeing how Zatanna was absolutely frozen he decided to grab her by the arm to take her to the training room.

Unkown to them the rest of their team were watching them on the security cameras. Usually the boy wonder would have noticed, but he was very pre occupied with Zatanna. They were alone in an enclosed room. (A/N I don't think anymore explanation is needed to know what was going through their teenage minds.)

Back with the rest of the team, they were busy eating popcorn. "I bet that they're not going to get anywhere, I mean its Robin. He's too flustered when he's near her!" Said Wally, while munching on some popcorn. "Get real Baywatch, They are alone, together it is so gonna happen!" said Artemis. "I'm with Artemis, You know at least Robin was never in denial" added Rocket. "There is nothing wrong with being in denial, It happens to be a very comfortable place!" said Wally. This earned him a questioning look from Artemis. "Fine then Baywatch, let's make this interesting. If i'm right then you have to be my servant for a week. But if i'm wrong which isn't going to happen then you can have whatever you want" said Artemis. Wally lit up at the idea of having Artemis agree to whatever he wants and jumped at the idea. "you're on! Get ready to lose!" said Wally.

In the other side of the room the other team members were amused at the couple's way of showing affection. "I bet you Wally is going to lose!" said Rocket. "No way, if it's a battle of intuition and wits Wally loses hands down." said Superboy. "I must agree with Superboy, Wally is a trusted friend and ally but possesses little intuition and wit." Said Aqualad. "Hello Megan! I bet that Wally is going to win. He might be wrong like 99.99% of the time but there is still that 0.01% and you can never be sure!" Megan said.

"HEY! I heard that!" said Wally. "Guys look at the screen, they've started!" said Artemis.

* * *

**That chapter was a little short. Please read and review and i hoped you like it. **

**I tried to put more humour and Romance. Emphasis on _tried._**

**Anyway please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**ITS ALIVE! the story has just been resurrected, thanks to all the reviewers! i tried putting some raven into it but its just a small section cuz i wanted to get to the RxZ scenes- theres some spitfire in this one and the bet is settled! so here i go**

* * *

200 miles...no...6000 miles...wait...30'000 miles...never mind- some place in the middle of nowhere-

Raven was slowly starting to gain consciousness. All she saw were fuzzy images, a blonde girl was trying to wake her up. "come on, come on! Please wake up!" she said. Raven's eyes shot open. "where am I?" her head was throbbing, she tried to get up but couldn't. "don't even bother" said the blonde girl, " we're in a gravity field. They're not planning to let us out anytime soon". Raven's body hurt all over. She remembered what happened, she knew that she needed a plan to get out. This was extremely important and she needed- "I need to ask you something" said the blonde. Raven turned to look at her- whatever she wanted better be important for breaking her train of thought. "can i please have your autograph i mean its actually _you_ youre _the Raven_! Ive heard loads of stories about you and i cant believe you're_ actually_ here in front of me its absolutely amazing" she said. At that point raven figured out who this chatterbox was. She would rather face her demon, _world slaying_ father than be stuck in a cell with Wondergirl.

* * *

Mt. Justice at some point in the day

Zatanna's p.o.v.

C'mon Zee say something. The boy of your dreams is talking to you about fighting- pay attention! Snap out of it you need to focus! Robin, why do you have to be so darn cute? "ummm.. Zee?" no answer, "Zee?" oh i love it when he calls me that, i usually hate nicknames but not when its from him! I wonder what colour his eyes are under those shades, the whole mysterious bat thing is just so... "ZEE!" said robin. "yeah?" i answered. "sooooo... um... do you want to try it?" Wait- time out- try what? I cant say i wasn't paying attention, uuuhhh just say yes, say yes! "yes?"

* * *

Back with the rest of the team...

"HA! See told'ya! nothing is gonna happen" said Wally triumphantly. " see i was right and you were-" he said before he earned a good kick from artemis that managed to knock him off his chair. "they've just started nimrod" she said. "y'know its not too late to take it back arty" he said as he watched the screen, "if you forfeit now ill shorten the punishment for you" as he turned around he faced a very sharp looking arrow that was aimed at his head. He gulped. "Wally if i were you i would beg for mercy right now" said superboy his statement was met with agreement from the rest of the team present. "look arty, we all know that violence is never the answer fighting isn't good for us" he said as he nervously backed away. "don't worry wally, im not going to _fight_ you" she said with a sinister smile that could match the joker's. Wally let out a sigh of relief. "fighting means both of us would have an equal chance of survival, im just going to tear you to shreds, oh and for future reference **never ever call me _Arty_**" she said before she started chasing him around the room. "humans show their love in strange ways" said aqualad, "agreed!" said superboy and miss martian. They all turned to look at rocket, "i cant argue with you there!" she said.

* * *

Zatanna p.o.v.

"ok, im kinda surprised, i didn't think you would feel so ok doing this" robin said as he rubbed back of his neck. "im just full of surprises" i said. Good zatanna, all you need to do is act cool. "ok then ill just go set up the course, it takes a while to heat up the lasers" he said and went to the control room. "ill be ready" i said, was that too flirty. He was cute _even_ from behind, how is his hair so – wait! Back up, did he just say _lasers_!? What Have I Done!

"Zatanna, it'll be starting up in three.." robin was saying, i take it back i take it back im not full of surprises! "...two..." curse your good looks and charm robin. _Curse them_! "..one..." well done zatanna this will be one to tell the grandkids "...Go!"

Suddenly the grey metal walls of the training room disappeared and were replaced by decorated brick walls covered in ornaments and statues. The empty floor was soon filled with display boxes and podiums which held expensive artifacts and jewels. On the far side of the room stood an amulet.

"all you need to do is safely cross the room and steal the amulet, don't worry I've put it on level 1" robin said from the control room. Suddenly a whole arsenal of guns, lasers, swinging axes, some cannons and a sand pit sprouted from the walls and floor, "I just turned on the usual stuff for you, trust me it's just the easy stuff!" he said. Easy huh, if i live through this i need to get him a dictionary, She thought as she made her way through all the obstacles. _Curse you robin curse you_.

* * *

"**Time out**!" wally said as he clung on to artemis' leg for dear life. "what Rudolf?" she asked bitterly. "i'm sorry i beg for your forgiveness oh great one!" he said in his final plea for his life. Artemis thought about it for a while but lowered her bow. "Fine" she said. "thanks arty-" he covered his mouth, he has done it now. Suddenly he felt a strong kick and he went half way acroos the room spilling water all over the control panel. Suddenly all the power went haywire.

* * *

Zatanna was exhausted. "robin this is so difficult!" she said. Robin didn't answer. Suddenly all the holograms started going fuzzy before a couple of large robots appeared. They suddenly started transforming. Zatanna saw how they changed from one criminal to the other. She saw the joker, clarion until it finally settled on black Adam. "oh great!" she said as she ran faster going through all the obstacles to get to the amulet.

"Zatanna! Zatanna!" robin was doing everything to fix the training room. The power had gone haywire and the robots had been activated. It had to be black adam! Why not captain cold. The level has been bumped up to twenty. Robin got his utility belt and was about to go in "whoever caused this power trip is going to die!"

* * *

"haaaChooo!" wally sneezed " somebody must be talking about me".

"WALLY!" screamed artemis as she made her way after him.

* * *

Zatanna was almost at the amulet. Until she saw black adam. "Really? Why me?" Suddenly a lightning bolt was coming her way. She tried to move until she saw little bolts tying her feet down to the ground. She braced herself for the impact of the bolt. "this is going to hurt isn't it?, if dad was here he would be saying i told you so". Instead of a lightning bolt she was tackled across the floor and was pulled behind a display box. She felt strong lean arms wrapped around her torso. She felt a a muscular body behind hers. She looked up and saw Robin holding her tight. She blushed scarlet, She sure was glad he was looking the other way!

"are you ok?" he said, she nodded and tried to hide her blush. "the controls got fried because of the power surge and the level got switched to twenty" he said. She snapped out of her fangirl mode realizing the deadly situation. "What should we do?" she asked "We need to get the amulet, that will shut off the program" he said. They both nodded and made a run for it. Robin threw explosive discs at black adam. "Ezeerf" she said. The discs exploded, the smoke turned blue and covered him freezing him solid. They made their way to the amulet but black adam shot a lightning bolt to the ceiling. It began to collapse on them. Robin grabbed zatanna close. "hguorht ssap" she said. The ceiling had collapsed on them. They had rolled out to the safe grounds.

"What did you do?" he asked. "i made us pass through all the material, simple really" she said all nonchalant until she realised their position. Robin was right under her and they were a little too close for comfort. She went scarlet again and jumped off him. "Sorry!" she said and looked away. "No prob" he said and gave her a smile. They got the amulet and everything was back to normal. Robin was gonna have to thank batman for this later.

* * *

"The screen came back on, Look!" said rocket. Artemis stopped killing Wally once she saw the scene. She smiled batman style. "well then Baywatch, i believe i have just one. Get ready cuz youre my servant for a week!" she said. The two of them started arguing and fighting as usual.

"well its clear who won that bet!" said superboy. "so megan loses the bet then" said rocket. "what is her punishment?" asked aqualad.

"YOU GUYS WERE BETTING ON US!" said wally and artemis.

* * *

**Well thats it for now. that took a good hour. So tell me was it good, bad, funny, lame? i tried putting a little more spitfire in there cuz someone asked and thanks to those who reviewed u made me happy. are the chapters too short? should i continue? if someone wants something to happen im open for ideas.**

**next chap preview-**

**Robin and batman are going to have_ the talk. Batmans gonna be evil hehe..._**

**im gonna do some spitfire- y'know the bet**

**then zatanna's gonna get captured- maybe**

**it all depends on my mood. Thanks once again!**


End file.
